Zangetsu's New Half
by nega saiyan
Summary: A girl with all of the knowledge of Bleach dies. The Soul King, for reasons unknown, pulls her soul into the world of Bleach. Now she has the responsibility to train Ichigo but she'll come to find it hard to help him when she is used as a tool and a weapon, not a person. Will she be able to help and change the world of Bleach or will she end up being just a weapon?


Chapter 1

Late in the night, almost every house was pitch black, all except one. A light came through a window on the second floor of a home at the end of a cul-de-sac. Inside, a young girl with black back-length raven hair and green eyes is Nozomu, along with her best friend, Riley, who has short bobbed brown hair and blue eyes with glasses.

The two of them have been best friends since kindergarten. They met when their parents did. Nozomu's parents were her dad, who was a successful archeologist, and her mom, who was their school Principal. Riley's parent was only her dad, who was a very skilled doctor. Riley's mom died when Riley was only four years old.

Riley and Nozomu are both now in high school and are both 16 years old. So, they have been friends for years now, and so have their parents. Right now, the two of them are just watching a marathon of all of their favorite movies from their favorite anime series, Bleach, along with any of the newest manga. They are only just now finishing.

"Finally!" Nozomu exclaimed, stretching her arms over her head. Books and DVD cases were scattered across the room.

"Hehe. I didn't think we could hold out." Riley said, throwing herself onto her bed.

"Never underestimate geeks." Nozomu said with a laugh.

"Hey, maybe you could spend the night." Riley suggests, rolling onto Nozomu's lap. Nozomu easily rolls her off.

"Nah. Mom said I've gotta be home before mid-night at least." Nozomu explained, jumping off the bed. She grabs her black satchel bag that was covered in anime badges, along with keychains of Pokémon.

"Suit yourself. Just don't come crawling back to me when you get lonely." Riley said before she started to nod off.

"Hah! Yeah right! Well, see ya!" Nozomu said, opening and slamming the door behind her.

She quickly ran down the stairs before reaching the front door. But, once she opened it, Nozomu finally noticed how overcast it was, along with the fact that it was pouring rain. She could barely see her house that was just right across the street.

"Figures. Well, a little rain won't kill ya." Nozomu muttered, taking out her purple hoodie. She easily slipped it on just as she started crossing the street. Wind suddenly picked up, forcing Nozomu to stop walking and try keep her hood up.

 _"Man! How could a storm this bad just suddenly roll in!?"_ Nozomu thought.

She was about to try and get back home again, when she was stopped by the sound of screeching while. Jerking her head to side, all Nozomu got a glance of a pair lights coming right at her before feeling agonizing pain, everything became black, and she suddenly slipped out of consciousness.

* * *

 _..._

 ** _"Nozomu!? Nozomu! Wake up! Wake up!"_**

 _..._

 ** _"Hurry! We're losing her!"_**

 _..._

 ** _"Please! Please save our daughter!"_**

 _..._

* * *

 _"...H-huh? W-what happened?"_ Nozomu thought.

She was just finally regaining consciousness, but she could tell something was different. When Nozomu moved to sit up, she suddenly found herself practically floating onto her feet. Even standing up, she could barely feel herself on the ground.

"Where am I? Wasn't I...Wait..." Nozomu muttered. She was finally starting to remember everything up till now. She remembered the storm, the lights, and the faint voices. She quickly shook her head.

"Wait a minute, so...am I...But, then how am I..." Nozomu rambled to herself.

It took Nozomu awhile to calm down enough to acknowledge her surrounding. But, that didn't take long as everything around her was only gray with some random mist. She even noticed that she really wasn't standing on anything, which explains her weird feeling earlier.

"You must calm yourself." a voice suddenly echoed.

It was stern and strong male voice, one that Nozomu felt like she recognized. Looking all around her, she could finally see a figure through some of the mist. As the man came closer to her, she could finally make out who it was, now seeing the figure and remembering the voice.

"N-no way...Zangetsu?" Nozomu said softly. She was right. It was the exact Zangetsu Nozomu was familiar with from the series.

"You seem to know me somehow." Zangetsu said.

"W-well yeah. But, I mean- Hold on. If you're here, then why is this place so...empty?" Nozomu questioned.

"It's always been like this. I don't know what else there is to expect here until we gain a Soul Reaper." Zangetsu said.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait! We?! I mean, this has gotta be some weird dream! I just gotta wake up." Nozomu said. She started pinching herself nd slapping her cheeks softly a few times.

"Come on- Um, come on-...What's my name...I can't remember my name!" Nozomu began to panic. Her name completely slipped her mind. Even worse, she saw how her skin was completely white, making her panic more.

"That's simple. You will regain your name once we gain a Soul Reaper, just as I said." Zangetsu said. Nozomu started to barely calm down by taking deep breathes.

"Ok, ok. So maybe, just maybe, this could be real." Nozomu muttered.

 _"Ok, so if I'm in Ichigo's soon to be inner world, and I have white skin, that must mean I'm his hollow half!"_ Nozomu deducted in her head.

"Speaking of names, how is it you know mine?" Zangetsu asked. That made Nozomu's back stiff.

"Well, you see, I was never meant to be here." Nozomu said.

"Is that so? Then, where were you meant to be?" Zangetsu asked.

"Oh boy. Where do I start?" Nozomu muttered.

* * *

That one conversation went on for what felt like years. She explained the whole situation of how she grew up, leading to her being hit by a car. That lead to her explaining her knowledge of the world she is now apart of, how it technically never existed in the world she was from. She had to be very sure not to involve details involving Ichigo and Zangetsu, seeing as she doesn't know how this would affect the series.

Finally, what stopped Nozomu's long explanation of the Bleach world, the space around the two of them dramatically began to change. They never moved, but they both found themselves surrounded by a sky filled with clouds all around them.

"Hey! What happened!?" Nozomu exclaimed, whipping her head around.

"It's apparently as you said. Our Soul Reaper has finally appeared." Zangetsu said.

"What?! But, it doesn't even feel like that much time has passed." Nozomu said.

 _"Not to mention this world should have skyscrapers."_ Nozomu adds to herself.

"Probably not. But whatever the case, we must now prepare." Zangetsu said, seeming to walk away.

"Wait, prepare for what?" Nozomu asked, following after him.

"From everything you've said, it seems we will have a particular Soul Reaper to teach." Zangetsu answered.

After hearing that, the situation Nozomu is in finally seems to set in. She's in the world of Bleach. And she'll be in charge of powering up the main character, practically controlling the whole series. That thought ran through her head over and over until she smiled.

"This...is gonna be fun!" Nozomu muttered.


End file.
